


Everything (From Head to Toe)

by blinking_post



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Experimental Style, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Romance, Seungyoon has a lot of feels he doesn't understand, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinking_post/pseuds/blinking_post
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Mino’s lips brush his, a barely there touch that has his breath catching, and he thinks,</i> Oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything (From Head to Toe)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Holly for looking it over for me and the encouragement ^_^.

**_-_ ** **_I’ll be comforted for just one day.    -_ **

 

Mino’s lips brush his, a barely there touch that has his breath catching, and he thinks, _Oh._

 

_**-    Being in despair once or twice is like child’s play now.   -** _

 

The first time Seungyoon saw Mino was through video, a camera left forgotten in their practice room.  Alone he watched.  Audition after audition, definite _no’s_ and some _maybe’s_ for if YG was ever desperate for new trainees (they’re not) and in the middle of all the mess a star, burning bright and fueled with the ferocity of desperation.

 

Seungyoon watched it through once, rewound it, watched it again awed.  He’d never seen a prospective trainee so cool before. He’d never seen a prospective trainee with their own established, distinct style, someone who knew who they were as an artist, a performer, someone who probably didn’t need much more grooming.

 

Seungyoon had never seen someone so hungry.

 

When he came back after lunch the camera was gone.  What a pity, he had thought.  He would have liked to see him one more time, maybe show a few of the other guys.

 

Two weeks later Seungyoon found out his name was Song Minho.  Song.  Min.  Ho.  Even his name sounded cool.

 

Ten seconds after a proper introduction Seungyoon realized outside of performing Song Minho was a complete and utter dork.  Handsome and charismatic within the confines of a lens, eyes piercing, beyond said lines he was all cheeky smiles and exuberant cuteness.  He was affectionate and touchy, like he had been starved too long, and he and Jinwoo together make a fool out of Seunghoon.

 

**_-    I didn’t know I was exhausted; I was lonely and suddenly I felt afraid    -_ **

 

At first glance Mino appeared to be an open book, all secrets laid bare, all his thoughts and feelings on his sleeve.  There wasn’t a thing he wouldn’t share with them.  He had the heart of a child, it seemed, with his specific brand of amped up energy and naive truthfulness.  Sometimes he seemed as young as Bobby -- younger even! -- and Seungyoon often wondered if maybe he didn’t prefer being with Hanbin’s group instead of them.

 

Except, he found out late one night, Mino actually hid his secrets quite well, all disguised under an air of carefree openness.

 

Most nights Jinwoo was the last to leave.  This night he had thought it’d been him instead.  Except, he realized on his way out, the room at the end of the hallway had still been lit, a soft glow seeping out into darkness before it faded into nothing but black.  Someone from the younger group maybe.  Probably Hanbin.  He fell asleep there sometimes.

 

It was Mino, his strong features bathing in the dim light of the computer screen, straight nose highlighted by the contrast of black and dull white.  He had never seen Mino like that before.  He had been so calm, barely moving save for a click of the mouse here and there, eyes roving back and forth across the screen.  Gone was his usual smile.  Gone was the carefree expression on his face.  Gone was the goofball Seungyoon had gotten used to in such a short time.

 

Mino looked beautiful and sad, isolated.  The sight of it was unsettling.

 

His heart clenched and unease nestled like a thorn in his chest.  He felt compelled to do something, to fix it even if he had absolutely no clue what “it” actually was.

 

The following morning he said to Mino, “We’re friends, right?” when they had a moment alone to themselves.

 

His words had thrown Mino off balance so early in the morning, just a little, even though he hid that well too, shaded by the brightness of his smile.

 

“Of course we are,” he had said in reply.

 

The smile Seungyoon offered him was wide, the corners of his eyes crinkling.  “Okay,” he said.  “There’s a restaurant I want to try for dinner.  Come with me.”

 

It became habit, the two of them.  Ice cream outings.  Learning to skateboard together.  Sharing clothes and hats and shoes.  Shopping.  Writing music, learning how to meld their two styles together.  Movies.  Because they had the same taste.  Seungyoon marveled at the expansive library of Mino’s music and Mino called his pretentious with a grin that cut like affection across his face.

 

Sometimes when Mino pulled all-nighters writing a song Seungyoon would stay with him, curled into a ball on the couch.  They exchanged words, little “hmm’s” and “yeah’s” as answers to his barely formed, barely discernable questions until he passed out, only to awaken with Mino’s jacket thrown atop him.

 

The nice thing about their growing closeness was that sometimes when Mino had bad days he knew about them.  Instead of hiding, he would reach out for Seungyoon and Seungyoon would try his best to answer.  They never had to say too much.  A touch here, a brush of a skin there.  A sigh from Mino and they would go grab coffee from the cafe around the corner or venture to the park to ride the swings ten blocks over.  Or Mino would quietly lay his head on Seungyoon’s lap and Seungyoon would soothe away his worries and fears with fingers running through his hair, tips massaging his scalp while a movie played in the background.

Not to say that it was all maudlin all the time.  Half the time it was hardly quiet.  Mino was still Mino, easy and fun and bright, an overabundance of energy constantly threatening to explode.  He was always making noise, whether he was alone or not, playing music too loudly, beatboxing, jumping around the dorm with Seunghoon and Jinwoo, bothering Taehyun until the youngest of them decided to finally join the mess.  It made him uneasy sometimes, how easy it was for Mino to get along with everyone, something hot and tight burning in his stomach when he thought about it too long.  It made him feel like he was losing something he didn’t quite understand yet.

 

He was close with all the trainees -- he couldn’t not be with the amount of time they had all trained together -- but Mino felt different.  Their friendship felt different.  Deeper somehow.

 

And then he understood how he was different from the rest.

 

On one of their quieter nights together Mino told him about Block B and Cho PD.  He called Zico “hyung” and P.O. “Jihoon-ie, my best friend” and after he finished Seungyoon ached for him.

 

“I was alone,” Mino had said.

 

“I’m sorry,” he had said in return, meaning it.  

 

Mino shook his head.  “I’m not alone anymore.”

 

**_-    I used to say this like a habit: I always believe in myself.   -_ **

 

Mino oozed more confidence than the four of them combined so Seungyoon never questioned it.  Never thought too.  Mino was unwavering after all, ungiving, like gold titanium alloy.

 

After episode two of Who is Next? aired he realized that wasn’t necessarily true.  Zico had said that Mino needed to come out and crush them all, that he had more than enough talent, and for the first time Seungyoon thought that maybe Mino’s confidence was just a facade, something he repeated to himself to keep going.  Maybe Mino was as scared as most of them.

 

If he had been a better friend he would have seen that.  Zico did.  It kind of made him feel like crap.

 

**_-    I’m much too young and fragile to be an adult.    -_ **

 

He knew the moment Yang Hyun Suk transferred the role of leader to him that Mino must have felt crushed.  He could see it written all over Mino’s face.  The sadness.  The devastation.  He took it hard.  Seungyoon didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how to make it better and no amount of consoling from him was going to fix anything.  So he did the only thing he could do.  He pushed them forward and left Mino alone in hopes that maybe Mino would figure it out himself.

 

And he did.  Seungyoon had never felt more grateful than when Mino had slapped his shoulder with a warm palm, leaving his hand to rest there as he said he believed in Seungyoon; that he’d follow Seungyoon’s lead.

 

His heart swelled and he was surprised to find relief flooding him.  He had been tense before, unknowingly, but he suddenly felt himself relax, no longer walking on eggshells.  A smile escaped and he might have teared up a little, but his hat hid his face well enough from the camera and Mino so that only he knew.  He thought then that if Mino had been given a proper chance and a bit of time he would have been a good leader.  Rather than focusing on his own pain and loss he did what he needed to make the team good and if that meant giving up his role to Seungyoon then that was what he was going to do.  Thinking that, maybe his heart fluttered a little.

 

He had it it his head that Mino would be down for a few more days at least but he seemed okay after the first, like he’d already brushed it off and was ready to move forward.  True or not, Seungyoon decided dwelling on it too long would do neither of them any good.

 

It was nice too, to see Mino be himself again.  The last to wake up.  The last to go to sleep.  The one to eat more than he really should.  Loud and obnoxious and attention grabbing.  Affectionate and carefree and handsy with all of them, Team A _and_ Team B.  A weight seemed lifted off his shoulders and it dawned on him that Mino was still a child at heart.  He would have been a great leader, Seungyoon had no doubts about that, but maybe he wasn’t ready for it yet.  He didn’t think Mino was ready to grow up.  He wasn’t sure he was ready to see Mino grow up either.

 

He liked this Mino.  A childish, innocent Mino who reminded him that he was young too, who made him feel like it.  If he was a girl watching the show he’d probably fall for Mino.  One of thousands no doubt.  Who wouldn’t fall for the disconnect between charismatic power rapper onstage and complete and utter dork off of it?

 

As leader Seungyoon knew that he was the glue holding them all together but what no one realized except him was that having a more carefree Mino with them made training fun again and they needed that to remind them why they kept fighting.  Mino himself probably didn’t even know that Seungyoon drew his strength from him, that when he felt lost or like he needed a little guidance, all he had to do was watch Mino mess around with the other three and he would find a way.  So when even Mino started to lose his smile too, he wanted to see it back.  More than the others, he wanted to see Mino smiling again because stupid as it was to think, Mino’s smile was a little bit like a piece of personal heaven.

 

**_-    I have no worthy opponent but the enemy was in my mirror.  -_ **

 

Watching Mino struggle through Show Me the Money 4 was hard.  Living through it with him behind the scenes was harder.  Spiteful words thrown out and foolishly repeated by others -- the winner is Song Mino anyways -- came back time and time again.  To discount Mino’s hard work and effort.  To discredit his skill.  To play off the media.  To turn public opinion against Mino and the perceived advantage of being an idol rapper from YG.

 

What advantage?

 

All anyone had done since the beginning was attack Mino for it and YG wouldn’t do a damn thing.  They thought he was an easy target, someone they could ride the coattails of and when he knocked them down one by one well, _the winner is Song Mino anyways._

 

On camera, on set,  Mino brushed it off, acted like he didn’t care.  Off camera, at home with them, he was anything but.  Seungyoon saw it in the way he recited lyrics to himself whenever he had a moment.  Seungyoon saw it in the scribbles of words left on napkins forgotten on their  kitchen table and the bathroom counter.  Their living room.  The van.  Seungyoon saw it in the way Mino would barely sleep.  It was hard not to feel upset, not to be angry on Mino’s behalf, but at the end of the day what would that had achieved?

 

So he offered Mino what little support he could.  When he became too weary Seungyoon would sneak the two of them out for ice cream or a bit of therapeutic shopping when they had some down time.  Maybe a long walk down the beach if they were close enough.  Sometimes they weren’t so lucky.  Sometimes it was one location after the other, schedules stacked on top of other schedules.  Those times he offered himself instead, Mino’s head on his lap as he napped, both waiting for their turn.  Or he’d crawl into Seungyoon’s bed when the others were asleep.  Together in the dark, curled towards each other, foreheads almost touching, he’d tell Seungyoon he didn’t know what he was doing anymore, that it was getting too hard.  Seungyoon didn’t know what to tell him but felt compelled to encourage, so he offered empty words.  He felt just as lost, just as helpless.

 

“I’m sorry I can’t do anything for you,” he said some time after.

 

Mino mumbled into his shoulder.  “Seungyoon, you don’t know how much you do for me.”

 

Watching Mino perform _Fear_ Seungyoon had never felt more proud as a leader to have Mino on his team.  At the same time he had never felt more sad as a friend.  He thought he knew Mino best but really he had only ever understood bits and pieces.  Maybe he hadn’t been looking.  Maybe he didn’t want to know.  Maybe, like Mino, he had been a coward too.

 

**_-    I dug at one place to the point of death; the fact that this might become my grave scares me.    -_ **

 

He didn’t expect Mino to win.  After the backlash from the previous week with people attacking him for Taeyang featuring in his song it was nearly impossible.  Nothing but a dream.  Mino winning would be tainted with bad press, with Taeyang and with YG.  Mnet understood that.  Mino did too.

 

Mino didn’t want to win anymore either.  His dad had cried and if there was one thing Seungyoon could be damn sure about Mino it was that he fiercely protected his family, would hurt anyone who dared hurt them, Yang Hyun Suk, YG, reputation be damned.  Winning would only hurt them more.

 

So no, Seungyoon didn’t expect Mino to win and Mino of all people hardly expected to win anymore either.  He didn’t think Mino would be devastated over it.  Sad, sure, but Seungyoon had seen him mentally prepare himself for days.  Life moves on.  Only thing they could do was move with it.

 

After the live airing, when he’d finally made his way back to their shared home he hadn’t spoken to anyone.  He had toed off his shoes and shuffled his way to his room, closing the door without a sound. The rest of them stared at him looking for some kind of direction but he kept silent.  Jinwoo opened his mouth then shut it again when he found he had nothing to say.  Seungyoon himself gave them a reassuring smile, and then he shuffled in after Mino.

 

He closed the door behind him cautiously, afraid to startle Mino but he hadn’t needed to be so careful.  Mino sat on his bed, back against wall while facing the door, one knee drawn up, the other stretched out in front of him.  An elbow rested on his knee, the rest hanging off.  Seungyoon chose to sit in the chair across from him.

 

They said nothing.  They didn’t need to.  When Mino was ready he’d talk.  That’s how they always worked before.

 

Finally, Mino cleared his throat, and said to Seungyoon, his low voice raw.  “They weren’t just unresponsive.  Some of them booed at me.  I mean- like I would get it if they thought I was bad but they just hated me for no real reason.  Nothing to do with whether I was bad or good.  Just… senseless hate.”

 

Honestly?  That broke Seungyoon’s heart a little.

 

No wonder Mino had been off his game.  No wonder he had looked devastated and defeated on stage.  He tried desperately to look unaffected but Seungyoon had seen through his mask.  No wonder Zico had looked so sad at the end.  If there was one person who was more protective of Mino than anyone else in the world, it was Zico.  It must have broke Zico’s heart too to see Mino go through that and yet be able to do nothing.

 

So he did the only thing he knew how to do.  He opened his mouth and said to Mino, “Know what fixes everything?”

 

A rueful smile, then Mino asked, “Ice cream?”

 

Seungyoon nodded once.  “Ice cream.”  He stood up, stopped at the door when Mino didn’t follow, then beckoned him with a hand.  “Come on.”

 

Mino rolled his eyes but Seungyoon felt the affection laced in there.  “You’re so ridiculous sometimes, Kang Seungyoon.”  Then he laughed, loud and bright, happy, when Seungyoon made a face at him and then he took Seungyoon’s hand, the feel of it warm and electric when they finally touched.

 

Sitting on the swings in the park two blocks over from the convenience store he felt there was nothing more heartwarming than watching the childish glee spread on Mino’s face when he took his first bite of ice cream.  For a moment both their troubles melted away.

 

**_-    When I looked back I had come farther than I thought; I was all alone and suddenly I felt scared.    -_ **

 

Mino hadn’t told them yet but they knew already.  It must have been the guilt, he guessed, eating away at him, keeping him quiet.  Winner had been shelved for so long only to be let out for a bit of sunshine before being put away again.  None of them knew when they’d be allowed out next and were all eagerly awaiting some word about their future releases.

 

When he finally worked up the courage to tell Seungyoon before everyone else, Seungyoon had bumped his shoulder in encouragement.  Mino had looked so down, hunched over, shoulders drawn in and tense and all Seungyoon wanted was to make all of Mino’s worries and troubles disappear.

 

“We’ll support you,” he said in reassurance.  No delay.  No hesitation.  Nothing but the truth.

 

He sighed and rubbed at his face at the same time, tired to the bone.  “I don’t want you guys to think I don’t care about you guys or Winner,” he mumbled through his fingers.

 

Ridiculous.  They would never think that.  Never.  Not after all they’d gone through together.  He made sure Mino understood that, or at least he tried too.  He still had doubts, Seungyoon was sure, because he hadn’t given Seungyoon anything more than a watery smile.

 

They guys, when they officially heard about Mino’s debut with Bobby were nothing more than supportive.  Maybe there was jealousy.  Maybe there was a tiny bit of disappointment lingering somewhere deep within because they missed the stage too, but Mino was family and family support each other.  So the four of them (yes, even Taehyun) wrapped him up in a hug and shouted congrats at him all the while excitedly jumping until Mino joined them too.

 

Summer came and went, flying to Japan and Korea and China, never staying anywhere too long.  Back and forth and back and forth until finally things started to wind down.  A breather, and then it was time for Mino and Bobby’s debut.

 

The teasers started and he might have gone a little overboard liking all of them.  Once, twice, however many times posted however many Instagram account.  It didn’t matter.  He wanted to support Mino.  He’d support any of his members whether it be solo activities or group ones and he didn’t want any of them to forget that.  Mino especially.  He didn’t want Mino to think his words had been empty.

 

Most of all he wanted Mino to enjoy this.  He wanted Mino to go up there, on stage, and show the world just how amazing he was.

 

**_-    There are too many wounds that won’t close.    -_ **

 

Zico plopped next to him some time during their first meeting and threw an arm around Seungyoon’s shoulder, offering him a smile.  Sunglasses hid his eyes but Seungyoon didn’t need them to feel the chill seeping out of him in waves.  Zico squeezed him once then pulled him in close.

 

“I’m gonna be real with you, Seungyoon,” he began while they were pressed tight next to each other, eyes focused straight ahead.  “You’re adorable and Mino knows I’m a sucker for cute but here’s the deal: if you hurt him, I’m gonna have to punch you in the face.  Handsome as it may be, no one hurts my Mino.”

 

“Hyung!”  The thought of hurting Mino had never occurred to him.  Most days he’d been trying to make sure Mino wouldn’t ever hurt again.  “I would never hurt him.  Mino is very important to me too.”

 

Zico pulled back, looked at him with piercing eyes over his sunglasses as if searching for something deeper, looked surprised when he seemed to have found his answer, and then he broke out in a laugh.  “You don’t even understand what’s happening, do you?”

 

Cautiously, maybe a little trepidatious, confused, he opened his mouth and asked, “...hyung?”

 

Zico laughed harder, clapping Seungyoon on the back.  “Mino sure knows how to pick them.”

 

He never did clarify and only broke out in laughter when Seungyoon brought it up time and time again that night.  When he asked Mino what it was about, Mino had looked away, shrugged, and then walked on ahead as they continued back home on foot.

 

**_-    Starting tomorrow I’ll be mature instead of being a coward.    -_ **

 

Mino’s lips brush his, a barely there touch that has his breath catching, and he thinks, _Oh._

 

 _This_ is the summation of everything he’s been feeling since the moment he saw Mino on video those two, three years ago.  He hadn’t even realized but now that he knows...  Now that he knows he can’t get enough.  He opens himself up, let’s Mino’s tongue into him and then everything speeds up, Mino’s hand in his hair, his own clenched tight onto Mino’s shirt.  It gets hot, heated, hectic and frenzied as he climbs onto Mino’s lap and when he thinks he’s going to burn Mino slows them both down, pulling back from the kiss.

 

When they break apart, earnestly, Mino asks him, “Yeah?”

 

He rests his forehead against Mino’s as his hands slides up and back, curling onto the back of his neck, tips playing with the ends of Mino’s hair.  He looks deep into Mino’s eyes, and he says in return, “Yeah.”

 

**_-    Talkin’ bout your lips, talkin’ bout your everything (from head to toe).    -_ **

 

It was only supposed to be a short dinner with Zico before going back home and fucking because they haven’t worked it out of their system yet.  Seungyoon isn’t sure they ever will.  But Park Kyung will show up, and then P.O, and the next thing they will know Zico will somehow coerce them into a night out on the town before culminating in a group of people at his place as they all finally wind down.

 

Mino will spend half the night seducing him from across the room, body made loose by the beers Zico keep placing in his hand.  Mino will not even know what he’s doing.  A hand will run through his hair as he tries to keep it out of his eyes and Seungyoon will follow it.  He will laugh, head thrown back, and Seungyoon will look at his throat, look at the way his adam’s apple bob, and he will remember the taste; he’ll want it in his mouth again.

 

Mino will unconsciously rub his index finger along his bottom lip and Seungyoon will want him so much he’ll take another swig of his own beer just to try and calm down.  And then Mino will catch his eye and they will be glazed over, unfocused but dizzying still, and he refuses to look away as a smirk forms in the corner of his mouth.

 

He will finally approach Seungyoon and tilt his half empty bottle of beer towards him in silent offering and Seungyoon, bold and brave and completely fucking stupid because he will be on edge, will catch Mino’s eyes through his lashes, refuse to look away, and then he’ll wrap his lips around the lip of the bottle slowly, deliberately, thrilling when he sees Mino’s breath catch more than he hears it.  He’ll watch as this time Mino’s composure starts to fall, a pink tongue peeking out just before he pulls his bottom lip in, a perfect set of teeth bearing down as he bites back a moan.

 

They can’t make it to the bathroom fast enough.

 

Seungyoon will drop to his knees the moment Mino’s back hits the door and he’ll frantically tear Mino’s pants off, the sound of his zipper going down heaven, but when he’s face to face with Mino’s dick he’ll pause, marvel at the hardness in front of him, and suddenly the frenzy falls away.

 

He will look up at Mino and catch his eyes.  He’ll keep that hold while he licks his lips, while his tongue darts out after to tease Mino’s head.  Mino’s hand will come up, palm warm against his cheek, and then his thumb will brush along Seungyoon’s bottom lip, stopping when he is centered.  He’ll urge Seungyoon’s mouth open with his thumb and Seungyoon will open willingly; he’ll take Mino’s thumb into his mouth and he’ll suck it down, laver it with attention attention and care, and he’ll hear Mino’s sharp intake of air.  Satisfaction and pleasure will shimmer down his spine and pool as lust in the pit of his stomach.  Mino will drag his thumb out and Seungyoon will chase after it, following it all the way to Mino’s dick with the guidance of his hand.  Mino will not even have to ask.  He’ll part his mouth and he’ll swallow Mino’s dick down as best he can.  He’ll go slow, centimeter by centimeter because he’s so new at this, they both are.  The tight heat will push Mino on edge and he’ll hear Mino hiss as he tries to keep still, body tense, so that he doesn’t force his way down Seungyoon’s throat.

 

A thumb runs lovingly along the side of his mouth where his lips wrap around Mino’s dick.  It will be sloppy, no finesse.  Drool will run along the edges of his mouth, drip down to his chin but Mino will moan at him like it’s the best blowjob he has ever received.

 

Pull back.  Breathe.  Sink back down.  Suck.  Pull back.  Breathe.  Sink back down.  Suck.  Pull back breathe sink back down suck pull back breath sink back down suck pu-

 

Mino will jerk his head away, his mouth releasing Mino’s dick with a pop, and before Seungyoon will be able to ask, he’ll rummage through Zico’s drawers, hectic as he searches, triumphant when he’s successful.

 

He will be pushed against the door, side of his face pressed into the wood, fingers clawing.  One finger.  Two.  In.  Out.  In.  Out.  In out in out and he will lose his focus when Mino hooks his finger, finds his spot and strikes it head on.  Three.   _Three._  He will beg.  Not so much in words but the swivel of his hips.  He will thrust back and seek those fingers time and time again.  His breaths will be gasps, his vision stars, and then the entirety of Mino’s body will press along him.  Seungyoon will open his legs wide as invitation and Mino will line himself up.  He’ll pause for a moment, and then he’ll breathe into Seungyoon’s ear, “Seungyoon-ah.”

 

Hand in Seungyoon’s hair, he’ll pull Seungyoon off the door.  Seungyoon will brace himself against it with his hands and arms, and Mino will attack his mouth a kiss, slow and sensual, a tongue sliding in as his dick breaks Seungyoon open once more.  Seungyoon will groan, deep and low and guttural in instant reaction and Mino will swallow it all down.

 

Mino is good at fucking him.

 

(Mino is good at making love with him.)

 

He will fall apart in Mino’s arms, head resting on Mino’s shoulder as Mino pushes into him slowly, deliberately dragging out to maximize friction, pleasure.  He’ll fuck himself deep into Seungyoon’s body time and time again, relentless against Seungyoon’s prostate, and he’ll come hot and hard, sucking a bruise high on Seungyoon’s neck when Seungyoon finally crumbles.

 

They will fall all over each other putting their clothes back on and when they are done Mino will press him against the door again.  He’ll brush the fringe of Seungyoon’s bangs away so he can look into Seungyoon’s eyes, soulful and deep and filled with love, and then he’ll consume Seungyoon with another kiss, sensual as his tongue licks into Seungyoon’s mouth to battle with his own.

 

When they exit the bathroom together, his hands on Mino’s hips, disgustingly happy smiles on both their faces, Park Kyung will be waiting on the other side with his arms crossed over his chest and a raised eyebrow in question.  Mino will answer him with widening his shit eating grin and a shrug and Park Kyung will laugh and then watch them leave before he enters the bathroom.

 

After, when everyone is mostly passed out or gone, Zico will play the song he’s been working on to Mino and it will get him thinking, wondering.

 

Seungyoon will ask Mino, “Will you write a song about me?”

 

And Mino will reply with first a kiss that will leave him feeling hot and heavy, and then he will send a shiver down Seungyoon’s spine when he whispers into Seungyoon’s ear, “Every song I write is about you.”

 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd try a new twist on songfics but in the end I don't know if I could or would classify this as a songfic. Obviously, the lyrics are from Mino's Fear but rather than having chunks of lyrics inspire each individual section I took individual lines and used it as a gauge to let readers know exactly where Mino's mindset/emotions is/are at while Seungyoon is experiencing whatever he's experiencing in reaction to Mino. Not sure if that was apparent or if it worked well or effectively. I would love to hear opinions on it though ^_^.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading. I hope that you were able to enjoy it, and, as always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
